disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Apple Inc.
Apple Inc. is a consumer electronics, software and personal computer manufacturer based in Cupertino, California, that is widely known for products like the Macintosh computers, iPod, iPhone, iPad, and Apple Watch. Its former CEO, Steve Jobs, was also one of the founding fathers of Pixar Animation Studios, and its CEO until the studio's acquisition by the Walt Disney Company. Jobs became Disney's largest individual shareholder and served on Disney's board of directors until his death in 2011. Several allusions to Apple and its products have appeared throughout Pixar films. Disney was also one of the first companies to unveil the new iMessage sticker collections in fall of 2016. References in Pixar films ''Monsters, Inc. *The back cover of the magazine Mike Wazowski receives near the end of the movie presents an advertisement for a computer that parodies Apple in a monster style. Its tagline "Think Different" is changed to "Scare Different." The Incredibles *The keyboard of the computer Mirage uses onboard Syndrome's manta jet has a key with Apple's logo. Cars *One of the Piston Cup racers, named Mac iCar, has Apple for sponsor. His racing number is 84, in reference to the year Apple released the Macintosh personal computer. WALL-E *In his truck, WALL-E watches ''Hello, Dolly! on an old iPod. *The sound made when WALL-E's power is regenerated is the "Boot-Up Chime" heard when an Apple computer is turned on suggesting he runs an Apple OS. *Apple's MacInTalk software was used to voice AUTO. *EVE's design is extremely similar to the one of Apple's products. She was designed with the help of Apple’s major designer Jonathan Ive. ''Up *The computer shown in the end credits bears an uncanny resemblance to an Apple computer. Toy Story 3 *The computer Woody and Bonnie's toys use is an iMac running OS X (now called macOS), and they are seen using Apple's web browser Safari. *Molly has an orange iPod nano. *Andy has an iTunes window open on his laptop. Cars 2 *Finn McMissile says Holley Shiftwell's cover identity is “designing iPhone apps”. Brave *One of the lords' names is Macintosh, which is also the name of Apple's series of computers. However, Macintosh is the name of a real Scottish clan and a type of apple (the fruit), and it remains unconfirmed whether it was an allusion to Apple or not. *The end credits feature a dedication to Steve Jobs, the founder of Apple and chief executive of Pixar, who died in 2011. Inside Out *When Riley's father is talking on the phone, the interface of his phone is the same as the one in some iPhones. ''Cars 3 *During the beach training scene with Lightning and Cruz, when the white truck's screens go on, the Mac startup sound plays. *When Cruz Ramirez gets a call, her ringtone is the mobile ringtone "Opening", introduced on the iPhone 5. *During the post-credits scene with Mater, his ringtone for his device is the same sound for FaceTime on mobile (iPhone, iPad and iPod). Gallery Pixar MI mike apple ad on magazine.jpg|Mike's magazine with an Apple parody advertisement on the back cover. The text reads "Introducing the all new E2407 with the k2 chip." It also includes the slogan "Scare Different" based on the Apple slogan "Think Different" Incredibles-Apple-logo.jpg|An Apple key on the computer of Syndrome's manta jet Mac-iCar-racing.jpeg|Mac iCar during the Dinoco 400 Wall-e-ipod.jpg|WALL-E's iPod up apple.png|''Up'' Imactoystory3HD.png|The iMac the toys use Toy-Story-3-iPod-Nano-Molly.jpg|Molly with an orange iPod nano Toystory3easter5.jpg|An iTunes window on Andy's computer au.png|Finn McMissile says Holley Shiftwell's cover identity is "designing iPhone apps" Brave-Lord-Macintosh-Wallpaper.jpg|Lord Macintosh BraveSteveJobsDedication.png|''Brave's tribute to Steve Jobs InsideOut-Apple.png|Riley's father in ''Inside Out uses a phone with iPhone's interface Walt Disney Animation Studios ralphbreaksinternet-animationscreencaps.com-1060.jpg ralphbreaksinternet-animationscreencaps.com-4719.jpg Category:Companies Category:United States Category:Non-Disney Category:Pixar Category:Technology Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios